The Perfect Life
by Embry.Calls.ImprintXD
Summary: Gracie is a tough girl who's been down the wrong roads and lost some important people, but what will happen when she moves from england and meets our favourite Seth Clearwater? Readd please!


**Hii, urmm i just got an idea for a story and decided to write it.. i hope it all goes to plan and you all enjoy it. :)**

Chapter one- Death, chat up lines and strange feelings

Do you ever get fed up with movies? I mean every little thing that happens isn't real. Some people like to believe that there real, even I did when I was younger. Toy story was awesome, I used to pretend all my toys were alive until I was like 10... I know embarrassing stuff right? Anyways… I soon started to realise that what you see in the movies is all a bunch of crap, you start to wish that them things could happen to you. Its like false hope because its never going to happen, their just dreams. Ahh dreams, they used to play a massive part in my life, I had my dream husband, my dream kids, my dream wedding and even my dream dog! It never turns out how you want it to though, since their just fragments of you imagination. I used to dream of love, a guy who would never stop loving me, holding me, protecting me. Its depressing knowing he isn't real. That's why I especially hate love movies, they way they always get who they want in the end. How their always have an incredibly perfect life in the end, its just annoying!

I think their will always be a little glimmer of hope in my heart that my life will turn out amazingly in the end, but right now I really cant see it. Which brings me back to my current situation, sitting on a plane to Washington next to my older brother Josh and my little sister Annie. Yeah, that may not sound that bad to you, but for me it's the worst thing imaginable! Let me tell you the story…

It starts about a year ago, back in England where I'm from. I was sitting in a hard wooden chair with a small black table in front of me, a glass of water to the right near the wall, which looked more like a mirror. I knew their were people watching me from behind it, id seen the T.V shows. I wasn't really bothered though, id been in this situation so many times I was practically family with the cop sitting in front of me not to mention my solicitor Mr. Coleman . Yeap you guessed it, I was in a cop shop.

We were waiting for sergeant. Ryder to come before we could start and she was taking her sweet time. A glass of water and a sigh later she decided to grace us with her presents. Before she sat down she clicked on the recording machine in the far left corner by the door.

" For the benefit of the tape I'm sergeant. Ryder and I'm accompanied by PC. Hardy." She said as she pulled her chair out and took a seat. "You have the right to remain silent. You are not obliged to say anything unless you wish to do so, but anything you do say may be recorded and may be given in evidence"

"Gracie where were you yesterday night at 11.02 pm?" Sergeant. Ryder asked me in a serious voice.

I smiled sweetly and replied "I was at home with my brother. All night."

"Can your brother confirm this?" She asked gently.

I nodded, pleased with myself. My brother would cover for me for anything, we were thick as thieves me and him.

"For the benefit of the tape the suspect nodded." PC. Hardy spoke up for the first time. He was kind of hot actually, reminded me of Orlando Bloom in pirates of the Caribbean.

"Its funny, because we have reason to believe that at 11.02pm last night your brother was in the queens head pub."

I narrowed my eyes at the woman in front of me, mentally laughing at the bright red lipstick that had smeared on her two front teeth.

"I don't know what your talking about, he was at home with me watching re-runs of the Simpson's all night." I told her casually.

She slouched in my seat and I sighed knowing it was going to be a while before I could go home.

By the time I got home I was dead on my feet, I went through the notions of getting ready for bed without really realising what I was doing. After I had brushed my teeth I trudged into my three year old sisters room. She was sound asleep, tangled in her Barbie blanket. I chuckled quietly and ducked down to kissed her cheek, I watched her for a few minuets then walked out of her room switching the light of on the way.

I walked down the hall to my brothers door which was covered in a poster of some random naked girl. I didn't bother knocking and just walked right in.

"Hey GG!" He smiled and paused the game he was playing on his x-box.

"Hi Joshy." I replied with a small smirk on my lips. I sat on his double bed and slid myself backwards until I was touching the wall and then wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Where have you been by the way?" He asked as he watched me with curious eyes.

I groaned and rested my head against his bright yellow walls. "Station, they brought me in for questioning."

His sighed disappointed but his eyes showed humour. "What for this time?"

"Becky! She grassed on me for punching her yesterday night!" I said through my teeth.

"Why did you even hit her? I thought you sorted everything out like last week." He raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah we did, then she slagged our family off to Zach! I mean she should have seen it coming, she knows he tells me everything. Were best friends for gods sake!" I shouted into my hands.

He shook his head. "GG, she was setting you up. She knew Zach would tell you and she knows what you get like when it comes to our family. She just wanted to get you in trouble."

I thought about it then cursed under my breath. Now I looked stupid, I mean at the time all that was running through my head was something along the lines of this bitch has messed with me one to many times. That's why she ended up with a black eye, she probably would have ended up worse if I hadn't been pulled off her. She just wanted to get to me and my family was the only way she knew she could.

I clenched my fist in frustration.

"Don't worry about it though, it will all get sorted out." He smiled at me and then yawned. " As much as I love seeing you and that I'm tiered as fuck so I think its sleep time."

I looked at him for a second then scooted of the bed. "Night Joshy."

"Night GG, sleep tight." I heard him reply as I shut his door behind me.

I walked into the bathroom and splashed my face with water, needing a wake-up if I had to deal with mum. Yeap mum the raging alcoholic, who I had taken into caring for after dad died four years ago. It had been tough trying to take care of a woman who didn't want help, so naturally I had my fair share of black eyes and trips to the hospital. My brother didn't help me with mum and I knew why, he couldn't deal with the pain that came every time he was around her due to the fact she blamed him for my dads death. It wasn't his fault though, he was just there. Since my mother wasn't in any fit state to look after us properly it was mine and my brother job to look after our little sister Annie. We've had many visits from the social but we've always managed to just about scrape through them, we wouldn't be able to cope if we lost her.

After drying my face with a towel I walked down the stairs and grabbed a glass of water and a couple aspirin. I walked back up the stairs and pushed open the door on my left. The smell of sick and booze hitting me as soon as I stepped inside.

"Mum?" I called out quietly.

She was laying in her bed the covers hiding her body. Her blond hair was all over the place looking more like a birds nest than hair. I put the glass of water and the aspirin on her bed side table and called out her name she didn't answer I shook her shoulder but pulled back quickly as my hand became cold. I sucked in a breath as panic overcame me.

_Fuck,No! _I thought.

With a shaky hand I reached out and put two fingers on her cold neck searching for a pulse but came up empty. She was dead, cold and dead.

I stumbled backwards as the tears started to fall "JOSH!" I screamed.

I heard movement and then the pitter patter of tiny feet on the floor boards. I launched myself up and ran to the door, flinging it open and scooping up Annie in my arms. I ran to Joshes door and banged on it as hard as I could, knowing that he locks it every night.

"Why you cry Gwace?" My little sister asked as she rested her hand on her cheek With a worried look in her deep blue eyes.

I looked down at her and smiled through my tears. "Baby girl, Its all gonna be okay."

Just then the door flew open and josh appeared at the door with an annoyed look on his face. It quickly changed as he saw my tear stained face.

I didn't even have to say anything, he knew what had happened and before I knew it he was crying at the side of her bed.

I had called an ambulance and then knocked next door and explained what had happened to Mr. and Mrs. Owens our neighbours, they offered to take Annie Until everything was sorted out.

After they gave me their condolences I slowly walked into my front yard, I looked up at the sky and cried wondering why she had to leave us. Before to long I heard something from inside, my stomach clenched as I realised the paramedics were bring out a body bag. I threw up as they past my turning around so I wouldn't have to watch, I felt my brothers arms close around me as my body shook with sobs. My legs went week and I sank to the floor Josh still holding me tightly.

"I love you Gracie, Its all going to be okay. I promise" He whispered.

My mum was gone. I had no parents. It was only me, Josh and Annie now.

After that things took a turn for the worst, for Some people anyways. Since Josh was 18 he could look after us, he was seen capable but we still had regular checks from the Social workers. They were happy with what they saw the first few times they came over, but then became concerned when I started to get into more and more trouble.

I got kicked out of school for being caught smoking and smoking weed at lunch times on more than one occasion. Id been In one to many fights and I sometimes didn't go home for days. Id also been arrested more than 10 times for different things in less than 5 months. I didn't think it was that bad though.

Josh and me started to grow apart and everyday we would fight. It got so much at one point that I left and went to stay with my best friend Zach for a month and had no contact with my brother. When I finally went back home one stupid drunken night, Josh told me we were moving to America to live with our Uncle because we all needed a new start (especially me). Of Corse I hated the idea and started to scream and break anything I could find, only stopping when I heard Annie screaming at me to stop because I was scaring her.

I picked her up and kissed her cheek, telling her I was sorry over and over again.

That night we packed our bags and left without a goodbye to anyone, it was hard for me to leave England behind but I wasn't about to lose the only other family I had.

So now were back to the present, I'm sitting on a plane with a hangover may I add with my Brother who was flirting with some girl next to him and my little sister who had fallen asleep as soon as the plane took off.

I was bored out of my mind and stressed by being unable to have a cigarette, so I was constantly chewing gum or on Annie's Nintendo Ds in order to keep my mind from it. It wasn't working to well so I tried watching whatever movie was playing on the tiny screen on the back of the chair in front of me. Someone must hate me because the film that was playing was a Cinderella story, God help me!

I groaned loudly and threw the headset we were given on the floor. Josh turned around with one eyebrow raised.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Calm down Gracie were nearly there." He said.

"Don't tell me to calm down Josh or so help me when we get of this plane I'll make sure you wont be able to have kids." I shouted quietly at him.

"Charming." The bimbo Josh was flirting with said with a laugh.

I leant round him and narrowed my eyes. "Who the he-"

"Gracie! This is Amanda." He cut me off with a glare that clearly said back the fuck off.

I ground my teeth together and nodded to her, she smiled sarcastically back at me.

"Go to sleep or something. Your starting to annoy me." Josh said turning towards Amanda.

I dropped back into my seat and sighed. I was now officially in a bad mood all thanks to _Amanda! _Urgh! She wasn't even pretty I don't know why he was wasting his time talking to her. She had Bleach blonde hair with red routes, her face was covered in so many freckles he face was a different colour to the rest of her pail body. She had a round face and deep brown eyes and on top of all that her teeth were all wonky, accept for her front two. She was wearing a blue boob tube top that didn't look right due to her lack of boobs and the most ugly green shorts I had ever seen.

I watched as she rested her hand on Joshes leg and said "You know sweetie, my lips wont just kiss themselves."

I burst out laughing and turned to face them. I looked at her Un-amused face and laughed even louder, waking Annie from her sleep.

"Seriously!" I gasped for a breath. " You used that line on my brother. Oh jheez that was funny!"

She glared at me then stood and stomped of the plane toilets. I was still laughing when Josh turned to me his face hard.

"What the hell was that Gracie! You just totally ruined my chance."

"Oh C'mon you must be joking, you really want to get with that? She looks like a cross between Barbie and Velma from Scooby-doo." I retorted.

He Mumbled a 'shut up' then turned away from me.

The rest of the flight was a bit more fun, I ended up playing eye spy with Annie and before we knew it we were all getting off the plane. I picked Annie up and rested her on my hips walking behind Josh as he went to get our luggage, he tossed it on a trolley and started for the entrance of the airport. His face looked annoyed so I decided to annoy him more.

"Awwe, is Joshy all upset because his little girlfriend never came back?" I asked in a childish voice.

He ignored what I said and ground his teeth together. " Uncle Max said he would wait outside in his car"

After waiting for 20 minuets Josh decided to call uncle max who said he was stuck in traffic and would be about half an hour. Josh took Annie from me while I had a cigarette, and I must say it was heaven! I was instantly in a better mood and more awake, although I still had a bit of a head ache. I turned around and glanced at the airport, It was quite small actually and it looked really run down. I laughed to myself as I saw the sign on the front of it. It read _Seattle Airport _Accept it was missing a few letters and look extremely trampy. "I think I'm going to like this place."

A little while latter Uncle max turned up and started putting our bags in the boot of his car, while Josh strapped Annie into a car seat. I took one last lug on my third fag then put it out ignoring all the dirty looks I got from people. I started towards the car as I tried to put the packet of fags in my bag. Suddenly I hit something really hard and warm, I fell to the ground because of the impact and felt a shiver run down my spine at the change of temperature.

"Shit, I'm so sorry!" I heard a deep voice say.

I froze for half a second then slowly looked up to see a really tall native boy holding his hand out for me to take. I grabbed his hand and gasped at the shock that ran up my arm, I quickly let got a looked up into his eyes.

I felt my heart pump a bit faster as we stared into each others eyes, My mouth became dry and my stomach felt like they'd done double flips. I watched as his lips parted to say something but it never came out.

"Seth! Don't swear." A motherly Voice said somewhere to my left.

"Seth!" I heard a different voice shout. "Oh Shit!"

I managed to peel my eyes away from the boy and steal a glance to my left. My eyes opened in surprise at the massive group that were all staring at us.

There was a woman who looked to be in her late 40's who was staring warily at another girl who was shaking slightly. My eyes danced around the group as I took in three other girls, two that looked about my age and one who looked about 23, my eyes widened slightly as I took in the three scars that consumed the left half of her face. I quickly looked on to the guy who had his arms wrapped around her, his expression was happy but it showed a hint of pain as his eyes flickered back to the shaking girl. There were five other guys that looked freakishly like the boy who had knocked me over, they were all tall and seriously ripped. Their native American features showing as they all grinned at me, I noticed a little girl a little bit older than Annie holding hands with a breathtakingly beautiful girl who looked to be about seven standing on the right hand side of the large group. Finally my eyes landed on the girl who now looked like she was vibrating, I sucked in a breath and turned my head back to the guy in front of me. He put his hand out for me again and I took it cautiously, again I got what felt like an electric shock through my arm. I was also aware that his had was burning hot, I let go as quickly as I could and for some reason my heart ached when I saw the sadness in his eyes. I almost took his hand again just to make him happy, but thought not to act on it because I didn't want to look like a fool in front of him.

"Gracie! Come on!" I heard Josh shout from across the road.

I quickly shook my head and mumbled a thank you to the boy before I ran around him and headed straight for the car, I heard him shout something to me as I was running across the road but I ignored him and jumped in the car and slammed the door so loudly that I woke Annie up.

"Are you Okay?" Uncle Max asked looking back to me.

I swallowed. "Yeah I'm fine, can we go?"

"Sure." He nodded as he pulled away from the curb.

I looked out my window and locked eyes with the boy who was now being held back by his friends. I choked as I felt pain surge through me and a tear spill down my cheek, I reached up to my face and felt the tear unsure to why it was there. The boy relaxed as we drove further away until soon we couldn't see him.

"Who was that?" Josh asked me from the passenger seat.

" I don't know." I gasped as I realised my voice broke on the last word.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked concern plastered all over his face.

I took a deep breath then nodded unsure of my voice, Josh didn't ask anything more.

I thought about what he had asked me though and my stomach clenched when I realised that I wasn't at all okay.

Okaaaie weeel thanks for reading and i hope you likes it.. let me know what you thinkkk? but dont be mean, if you didnt like it dont read it :-)

**I'll update when i get atleaset 5 comments so i know there are atleast some people readin it and im not just making a fool of myself ha :D **

**.ImprintXD**


End file.
